Amura Ganska
|image = |names = Amora, Purple Ganska |titles = Sword And Shield Monster |description = Look Below |species = Queonid |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |habitats = Deserted Island, Great Sea, MHC Spotted Ocean, Water Arena (MHC), Abyssal Ravine, Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Amura Gansi, Ganska, Gansi, Zenfor Gansi, Zenfor Ganska, Wiks, Wiyska, Shinsen Wiyska |elements = Water |ailments = Waterblight, Stun, Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder |move = Smash Slice |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "These creatures process a strange battle style like the sword and shield class. Known to be far more powerful and combat skilled than their pink relatives." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Amura Ganska Photo Gallery }} The nocturnal species of Ganska introduced with it in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance Amura maintains most of the physical appearance of normal ganska, with the exception of shorter back tentacles, the left fronts blade becoming a oval shield and a longer right blade. Plus its head fins are shorter. Instead of the pink hide it has a rich purple colour, the red eyes become a green colouration with the red going to the pupils. The mouth mostly stays extended out more frequently than normals. Battle Several moves are shared with Ganska *'Sheild': Mostly when not attacking, it has its left tentacle in front of it. *'Sword combo 1': Swiftly swings its sword left and then right. Bleeding if both hits connect. *'Advanced sword combo 1': Enraged it ends the combo with a spinning cut. *'Sword combo 2': An up and down swinging attack. Bleeding if both hits connect. *'Advanced sword combo 2': Spinning slash after combo when enraged. *'Vent usage': Will use its heat vent to heat up its blade, causing it to do fire damage without fireblight. *'Water beam': Enraged instead of the water spit it becomes a short ranged water beam. *'Sheild bash': A swift swing of it followed by a forward slam. Heavy slam causes stunned. *'Advanced sheild bash': Enraged it does a spin attack after. *'Block': If a charge attack is about to finish and hit amura, it will place its right arm behind its left as it places its sheild in front of itself to cause it to bounce. Can break out of an attack to do it. *'Charged slice': Goes backwards drawing back its blade, then dashes back forward and does a heavy slash. Instant bleeding. *'Block counter attack': If an attack causes the block to make amura flinch, the shield might to used to ram into the target that caused it. Breaks *Both back tentacles scarred (individual break) *Shield damaged (only blunt damage can break it) **If a maximum level charge cutting attack hits the broken sheild multiple times, it can cut the tentacle hand clean off! Being very hard to do it will make the amura vulnerable to all attacks. *Blade cracked *Heat vent scarred *Horns broken, then face scarred. **Unlike the other species this doesn't give a new weak point. *Head fins broken (rage only) Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Blade extends and will huff bubbles from mouth. *'Tired': Blade droops, drools and its blocks fail far more. Carves G Rank *'A.Ganska Piel': Bright purple hide from amura, far stronger than the pink variant. *'A.Ganska Strongarm': One swing from this is deadly, even if the blade or sheild. *'A.Ganska Hardhorn': Horns used to show dominance to others. *'A.Ganska Blade': A blade longer than the rest, used many times by its original owner. *'A.Ganska Shield': Bone structure mutated to be too bulky for cutting. Extremely durable. *'A.Ganska Sharpfang': Advanced intelligence allows this to be used in much more ways than usual. Ultimate Rank *'A.Ganska Huid': Thick flexible hide that kept its toughness through ages. *'A.Ganska Crusher': Very powerful, but weak compared to the blade it held. *'A.Ganska Sturdyhorn': Very long and hard bone that shows the creatures dominance over others. *'A.Ganska Carveblade': Welded like a human uses a sword, this weapon is fatal in its world. *'A.Ganska Wall': Used correctly no blade can scar this blocker. *'A.Ganska Ripper': A perfect representation of the grand master of cutting in the seas. Mount Same as normal species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Amura ganska can be infected by the frenzy, its eyes turn completely red like its standard species and its hide turns a near black colour. It cannot go apex. Trivia *Its icon is the first by Chaoarren not to be hand drawn. *Apon severing the sheild, it will fall down and fall to the floor. There it can be carved once like severed wyvern tails. *The move set is easily guessed, based off the sword and sheild class for hunters. Category:Chaoarren Category:Queonid Category:Monster Creation